Valentines
by Tina Chaves1
Summary: My entry at the 'Everlasting Love' fic contest: Ross and Rachel's first Valentine's Day back together.
1. Part 1

**Valentines **  
by Tina

-

OK, this is my humble entry at the 'Everlasting Love' fanfiction contest, at the Friends-Boards;) Ross and Rachel's first Valentine's day after getting back together :) It'll have 3 parts. I'll probably be posting one each day. The second part is nearly finished and I already know pretty much everything that will happen on the 3rd, so we're good :) Hope you like it, and don't forget reviews are always welcome!

About my other fics... be patient, I haven't been in the right mood lately...!

-

It started off as any other Monday. At six thirty the alarm clock rang, but she barely noticed it. It stopped. She stirred and opened her eyes briefly.

The room was cozily dark, only invaded by soft rays of light that, uninvited, crept from between the thin gaps of the shut drapes. The air purifier buzzed surprisingly soothingly on the background. It was something she had grown to love many years before. It was a reassurance of the presence of the man sleeping beside her. The covers were soft, comforting, and the lobsters' scents mixed together and emerged as one from all its thick layers, nestling her perfectly.

The atmosphere didn't invite such a premature awake.

She caught a glimpse him getting out of bed, then turned to the other side and fell right back asleep.

A soft kiss on her neck and then his clean shaved face pressed up against hers. His gentle hand caressed her side.

He smelled nice.

"Wake up, you"

His voice sounded so sweet.

"Hmmm"

"Happy Valentine's day"

She smiled and finally opened her eyes. There he was...! Though it had been a while since they would wake up together, again, having his face as the first thing she saw each morning never failed to amuse her. Having him wish her a 'Happy Valentines Day' only aggravated it that particular time.

"Happy Valentines day to you too..." she whispered, brushing her lips so softly against his, kissing him nice.

He backed away from her only to reveal a tray filled with breakfast goodies.

"Here, I made you pancakes, French toast and I got you some fruits"

Rachel just smiled and quickly looked at her wrist watch.

"Put that down, Ross"

"Huh?"

"You didn't think I'd let your gesture go by without thanking you, did you?"

He smiled back, finally understanding what she meant.

"Hm, gladly..."

Ross set the tray down on the floor and was embraced by her open arms under the blankets.

While they made love, Rachel couldn't help but remember the other time they had celebrated this date together. The passionate and young love they shared, the lazy entire evening spread across his bed at his old apartment. Life seemed so much easier back then. Well, it kind of was. And it matched well with the person she used to be.

Though Rachel still thought of herself as a woman in progress, back then she was in the very early stages of it. She never denied her love for him, but they sure had needed that time apart to grow as individuals before they could merge as one. The past nine months had done nothing but reassure her that this was really it. There was no use in running away, in trying to deny it.

Ross was the one.

And now the timing was right, she was ready. They were both ready. They never let the small things bother them anymore. They were honest. They were there for each other despite anything.

Through the good and the bad.

And it wasn't a ring that was supposed to confirm that. Marriage had not been discussed many times by them, though it had been hinted countlessly by their friends. She simply didn't want to rush. But then again she couldn't exactly say she'd deny him anything if he eventually came to ask her...! They'd been living together for six months already and things just seemed to get better each second.

It didn't seem possible that she could ever feel happier. But she was willing to take the challenge.

She giggled in Ross' arms. He smiled wider and kissed her neck vigorously.

"Oh, no, Mister" she pushed him away lightly, still smiling. "You know about my thing today. No marks!"

His lips traveled lower.

"Oh yeah? How about here?"

Rachel squealed as quietly as she could and inhaled deeply.

"Hmm, there it's okay"

As he continued to work on her, Rachel closed her eyes and stroked his hair. She couldn't believe how much she loved that man. How lucky she was. Ross was probably not everything she'd ever expected in a man, but he was definitely everything she needed. He was sweet, smart, caring, sexy... and such a decent guy. And he also loved her so much. She loved the way he made her feel, the complicity they shared. They were in to share their lives with one another. She'd never felt safer before.

Rachel moaned. God, he was good at this. Added up to all the things listed above, he was also a terrific lover. The best she'd ever had. She opened her eyes to see the look of satisfaction on his face as to the way he was making her feel.

Both came to climax just in time for them to get ready to start their new day. So, maybe they had to rush their way in bed to do so, to be in time. It seemed like they couldn't afford to be irresponsible anymore. And that was okay. They had other things to deal with, which didn't mean they had new priorities. Well... just one: little girl Emma Geller Green, who would soon wake to her big day.

They understood.

After snagging some food from the tray, Rachel hopped into the shower and Ross went to wake Emma.

He entered the room they had completely transformed a few months before to suit her and Ben on the few occasions he came over to spend the weekend. The walls were mostly white, but shades of lilac broke the immaculate clarity. Shelves filled the walls, bearing books and toys. Two beds rested against opposite walls, separated by a light wooden bedside table. On it, a portrait of the family laid. Ross smiled at it. One bed was big and had a white comforter. It was empty. The other was little and Ross noticed just how softly the purple blankets rose and fell with Emma's rhythmic breathing.

He approached and admired the two and a half years old infant for a few minutes. Their beautiful baby girl had grown up so much. Her honey colored hair was almost shoulder length. Her blue eyes were lightly shut and her lips adoringly pouty. She looked so calm and angelic. The sight almost fooled Ross.

Emma was energetic, so talkative. Since the boom of her vocabulary skills, the toddler never seemed to measure words. She talked and played and made friends easily, bringing joy wherever she went. The house always seemed very full, and yet for the past couple of months all she could talk about was getting a baby brother or sister to play with.

Ross smiled at the thought. He would give that little girl the moon if she asked him to. Though he didn't intend to spoil Emma, she just deserved it all. She knew the importance of sharing her toys, something she picked up on her days living at Uncle Joey's. She respected all the attention the twins got, even though she loved being the center of attentions herself. And she was such a perfect tiny little version of Rachel. Ross could love her forever for that alone.

So... another child had never seemed like a bad idea. Oh, he and Rachel made such beautiful children together. It just seemed like such a waste. And he was certainly not one to appreciate waste.

He chuckled out loud at the memory those words evoked.

"Emma? Sweetie, time to wake up"

The little girl stirred.

"C'mon, baby girl, let's have breakfast. Daddy's gonna make you pancakes. With chocolate chips and everything"

He kissed the top of her head and picked her up. So much like Rachel indeed. Emma hugged her daddy back, not bothering to open her eyes.

Ross walked to the living room and set her down on the couch. Then he proceeded to the t.v. and turned it on in the Cartoon Network channel. Sure enough it didn't take too long for Emma to open her eyes. Ross smiled at himself and looked around. His apartment looked much better with his two little angels filling it once again.

Rachel stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Nothing too formal, she wouldn't be exactly working that day anyway. She felt the light smell of fresh pancakes and smiled. She retrieved the tray from their room and entered the kitchen.

"Fresh pancakes for Emma?"

"Hey, whose fault is it that yours were cold?"

"I'm not really complaining, you know..."

She hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

"What time are you leaving?" she asked.

"Soon. Just gonna finish these and shower"

"What time are you coming to my thing?"

"It starts at six, right?"

"Yeah, but you know how Emma will be all fussy and I wanna take all the pictures before that, so if you could be there around 5:30 that would be great!"

Ross smiled at her.

"I'll do my best"

Rachel thanked him with a kiss and looked at the pan.

"Heart shaped?"

"Well, she's my little Valentine too"

He set Emma's breakfast down on the table.

"Emma, your breakfast's ready" Rachel called out as Ross silently left the kitchen. Emma came in and hopped on the chair, rubbing her eyes. "You ready for today?"

Emma nodded, a smile curling up on the sides of her innocent face.

"Happy Valentine's day"

Rachel turned and saw Ross sneaking back holding two cards. He handed one to her and one to little Emma.

Emma smiled.

"What is it, daddy?"

"It's a Valentine card to my two valentines!"

"I'm your Valentine, daddy?"

"You and mommy are, sweetie"

Ross turned to look at Rachel. She had an amused smile on her face.

"What is this, the 4th grade?"

He shot her a playful look. She kissed him.

"Thank you, sweetie"

"Thank you daddy!"

Emma hugged Ross. On the process, she knocked down the doll she had been holding. Ross finally noticed it.

"Er... Rach, can I talk to you for just a sec?"

She confusedly looked at him.

"Sure"

They went to a corner of the kitchen, still keeping an eye on Emma, but with their voices low.

"Isn't that the doll we agreed we weren't gonna buy to her 'cause it was too expensive?" he began.

He noticed as Rachel shifted her weight, uncomfortable.

"Yeah, hm, daddy gave it to her"

"What?"

"He paid, Ross, what's the big deal?"

"It's not the money, Rachel. I can afford it too, I just thought we were doing that for other reasons"

"Ross, she was right there, there was nothing I could do! I wasn't gonna take it away from her now was I?"

"Didn't he give her that dollhouse just last month?"

"Your point is...?"

Ross looked at her, not wanting to go on with his speech.

"Ross, your parents give her a lot of presents too. Since when is that a big deal?"

"Such expensive gifts, Rach? I thought we were gonna have some bound rules here, we don't want to spoil her, right?"

"Like the way I was spoiled?"

She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"No, Rach, look... OK, fine. We're not gonna argue over this today"

She looked down and sighed, uncrossing her arms.

"I just don't see what's the big deal, Ross. She's a good kid, you know she's, surprisingly, not spoiled."

He just looked at her.

"Yeah, OK, you're right"

She gently grabbed his hand.

"Hm, you should know he's coming tonight"

"What?"

"He's coming to see Emma"

"Since when did he get so in touch with his granddaughter, Rach?"

"Isn't this a good thing?"

He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose. But... the guy hates me"

"I thought we'd worked past this, Ross..."

"Are you kidding me? Ever since you decided to stay instead of going to Paris, things just got worse"

She held his hand tighter.

"It's just for a couple of hours, sweetie. He's gonna be there for Emma, that's all"

"Yeah, ok"

She smiled weakly and hugged him tenderly.

"I'll make it up to you later" she whispered into his ear.

He couldn't help but smile back, she always won him over.

"I'm gonna remember that, you know" he pulled her closer, holding her by her waist.

"Oh, you better"

He admired her for a few seconds. Those moments when he truly realized what was going on were surreal.

Rachel Green... living in his apartment... kissing or even arguing with him in his kitchen while their baby girl had breakfast within eyeshot.

Life was great. And if it was up to him, it was only about to get better. He leaned closer and kissed her, his thoughts drifting to the perfect ring that had patiently waited for so long buried somewhere within his drawers. It now anxiously waited in his suit pocket. Recently polished, it shone brightly every time Ross glared at it and wondered when the perfect moment would arrive.

The waiting days were over.

-

Please leave a review :)


	2. Part 2

**Valentines **  
by Tina

-

Rachel struggled her way out of the cab. She was carrying one large suitcase plus her hand bag and holding Emma's tiny hand. She really should have ridden the car, what was she thinking? Well, the way back from Bronx to Manhattan would only be worse. She made herself a mental note to call Ross as soon as she arrived at her destination and have him bring the car when he came over later.

They crossed the semi-quiet street and buzzed their way into the modest two stores house. Out on front, the words "Hope Orphans Home" swinged as a soft breeze blew the sign.

"Look who's just arrived, kids" a read haired woman announced to about fifteen children, aged from about 3 to 7 years. They were all seated by the floor, working on something Rachel couldn't see.

"Aunt Rachel!" a choir of happy wails echoed through the four walls of the small room. The children got up and took turns on greeting Rachel with a hug, some not containing the urge and doing it simultaneously. Emma was also found saying her hellos and quickly approaching the red haired woman, catching up in whatever it was they were doing.

"I'm guessing you're all ready for today, then?" Rachel asked.

Several affirmative answers were shot back and stamped a smile on her face.

"Have you been practicing your lines?"

"Yes, everybody's sharp as a pin, aren't we? We were just now making Valentine cards" the red haired informed.

"Thanks, Julianne" she smiled at her. "Is that true, you guys?"

"I made you one, Aunt Rachel" a little boy tugged on her shirt and handed her a card.

"Aww. Thank you, Johnny"

"I made you one too!"

"Me too!"

All the children started shouting back and Rachel simply smiled, collecting cards and distributing warm hugs and kisses. All the love those children needed.

The decision to stay in N.Y., giving up Paris for Ross, had changed her in so many levels. Rachel had finally truly understood what it was like to sacrifice for someone she loved. And it seemed like her sacrifice had only tripled her joy. Selfless gestures turned out to be bonuses for those good at heart. The thought of being the one to cause such happiness for someone made her feel so warm.

Then she remembered how she had always wanted to change that imagine people had of her. How former boyfriend Danny had discarded the thought of Rachel possibly doing charity work, simply based on her looks. And how the idea had actually crossed her mind after losing her job at Ralph Lauren.

And so, several weeks before she went job hunting again, Rachel was already engaged in looking after those kids. She didn't do much, so she thought. She used to go there every day with Emma at first. Now, her visits had lowered to every Monday and occasional weekend drop bys.

But it seemed like enough for those who lacked so many things. She made a difference. She always left that place with a sense of utility. One she might have never really felt that strongly at her new job, now in a well paid position at Prada.

"OK, I brought all the outfits, we're gonna have to try them on so I can make a few adjustments if needed" Rachel told Julianne.

"Alright, might aswell do it now before they have their snack, you know how they get"

"Right"

"So, is Ross coming over earlier?"

"Yeah, I think so. He's just got a few classes to teach, then he'll be right over. Is Patrick coming?"

"Just went out to get some balloons. Now, ok, let's gather these kids up"

Rachel smiled at Julianne and watched as she worked with the kids. Rachel had found her way to Julianne through Phoebe, who had always spoken wonders of her. And she was right. She was probably the most selfless person Rachel knew. She was so sweet and caring and taught Rachel so much. She had to admit that right after giving up Paris, after enduring a while without a job in the fashion industry, there were days she would feel a teensy bit confused.

And Julianne was there for her. Rachel would tell her about her history with Ross during the few breaks they got handling so many kids and Julianne always looked eager and interested... And satisfied with their happy ending. Many times had they double dated. Julianne was married to Patrick, a pre-school teacher who happened to get along very well with Ross. Rachel sat down and pondered. Things had changed so much over the last few months...

Julianne pushed a big mirror into sight and Rachel finally paid attention to the scene before her. The kids had all changed into the clothes she had brought in the suit case. The girls were all dressing white romantic-looking dresses with feathery wings on the back. The boys, little black suits with red loose ties.

Rachel always tried not to show so much affection towards Emma in front of all the other kids, but this time she couldn't help it. Tears found the way into her eyes as she saw her daughter spinning, giggling amazed at the way her dress rose in the wind. Some other girls followed her move and Rachel brushed away her proud tears. Emma was so much the vision of a perfect little angel.

-

Ross entered his office and set the shopping bags on his table. He glanced at his watch. Perfect, he still had enough time to read the paper, something he had not yet found the time to do that day, as he ate a sandwich for lunch. Usually, he'd have it properly, at the cafeteria with the other professors. That particular day, however, he had used his break to make a quick escape and pick up the presents he had ordered for both Rachel and Emma.

He opened the bags to check them out.

Emma's was a tiny charm bracelet. It bore a single silver heart with the words "baby lobster" carved with sparkly stones. Not diamonds. Emma was much too young for something so expensive, Ross believed. On his little trip to the mall, he had also picked out a little pink stuffed pony to his little girl. He had recently given up on buying her little dinosaurs, she was certainly more of a pony girl, just like her mommy.

He set his daughter's presents aside and opened Rachel's bag. Shopping for Rachel was always an adventurous task when he didn't have a gift list to follow. He knew it wasn't like she did it on purpose, Rachel just didn't see the point of using something she didn't like to please someone. It was simply a practical matter. Somehow, Ross liked that. It didn't bother him, anymore. Sometimes he even took it as a challenge and on the few occasions he'd got it right, he felt like it was a big victory.

The first item of the bag... well, that was really more for him than for her, to be honest. He smiled to himself as he imagined her in that black underwear he'd picked out for her. Along with that was a set of two dices that glowed in the dark. One contained an action, one a body part. Hm, he could guarantee that night would be fun, to say the least.

On the second gift, Ross embraced the cliché. It was a thin silver necklace with a heart pendant. It bore two pictures inside. Both of them contained Rachel, Emma and himself. On the back, it read 'Ross' lobster'. Ross smiled. It wasn't much, but he knew she'd like it.

He fumbled inside his pocket to retrieve the third gift. One he'd have to ask her to accept. He opened the velvet box and stared intently at the ring. He imagined the many possibilities that night could reveal, but allowed himself to stick to the good ones.

His cell rang. Her name was flashing on the screen and it made him smile wider.

"Hey, sweetie" he greeted.

"Hi, honey, how you doing?"

"Doing OK, just two more classes to go"

"Are you gonna go home before you come over?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Just wanna ask you to bring the car, I got a lot of stuff to take back"

"OK, I'll swing by"

"Thanks"

"How's the last rehearsal going?"

"Good. You should see how beautiful Emma is... And everybody so excited"

Ross smiled at his girlfriend's giddiness.

"I'm glad"

"OK, I better go now, I'll see you soon"

"You bet"

"Bye, I love you"

"I love you too"

He hung up and stared some more at his ring. Yup, that was it.

-

Rachel was finishing tying the knot on little Johnny's tie while she watched Emma and the other girls a few feet away, dancing and singing while Julianne played the piano.

"Hey hey, set me free. Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me..."

She couldn't help but chuckle at the way Emma acted on it, doing hand gestures and funny faces.

"Aunt Rachel, I don't wanna sing that! It's a girl's song!"

"It's not a girl song, sweetie, it's a cute romantic song"

"Same thing!"

"Honey, it's Valentine's day"

"So?"

Rachel laughed, knowing it would be useless to argue with him that moment.

"I'll tell you what, in a few weeks we can do something like this again and you guys will get to pick the song we're gonna sing, OK?"

The little boy smiled.

"OK!"

She finished her task and smiled at the little boy, who ran towards the other kids. Rachel stood up and noticed Ross had just arrived. They smiled at each other.

"Hey honey" she looked at her watch. "Right on time"

"As always"

They kissed.

"Hm, listen" he began. "Any chance I can get some alone time with you and Emma?"

She smiled at him.

"Sure. Emma?"

The little girl turned to look and smiled at her daddy. She ran towards them, squealing.

"Daddy! I'm a cupid!"

Ross hugged her off the ground.

"What a beautiful little cupid. Oh, I'm in love!"

"I haven't hit you with my 'awow' yet!"

"Oh, honey, you're that good"

Rachel led them into a private room, which turned out to be the kitchen.

"So, what is it?"

Ross planted one last kiss on Emma's hair and set her down.

"Just a few tings I picked up for my valentines...! I wanted Emma to be wearing hers during the presentation."

He pulled out the pale pink velvety box from a bag and opened it, displaying it for Emma to see.

"That's 'fo' me, daddy?"

"Yes"

"What does it say?" she pointed to the heart charm.

"It says 'baby lobster'."

Rachel opened a smile and Emma looked confused.

"Huh?"

"It's a long story, sweetie. Your Aunt Phoebe used to say your mother and I were lobsters. Now you're our baby lobster"

Emma smiled as Ross put it on her.

"That's not a long 'stowy', daddy"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, OK, it's not" he said, well knowing his history with Rachel was anything but short.

"And..." he continued, picking out the second wrapped up present for his little girl.

Emma squealed again and started unwrapping it. Rachel hugged Ross from behind.

"All of this after our little chat this morning about not spoiling her?"

"I couldn't help it" he admitted.

"A pony! Thank you, daddy!"

Ross hugged her and both him and Rachel watched as she played with it for a while.

"Should I be jealous?" she whispered into his ear, still holding him. He chuckled and turned around to face her.

"You..." he paused. "I can't even begin to..." he stopped himself, granting him the moment to just watch her and smile.

He kissed her meaningfully. When they broke, they just looked at each other knowingly for a long time. Words weren't exactly needed to assure each other just how much love they had going on.

"Present number one" he finally broke the silence and handed her a Victoria's Secrets bag. "Don't open it now, we'll enjoy that later"

She laughed, well knowing what he meant.

"Present number two..." he took the black box and opened it, showing it to her. "I know it's cliché, but..."

"Aw. It's beautiful"

"Open it"

She did so and smiled at the pictures, tears filling her eyes. She was staring at her dream and that realization finally became very clear to her.

"Now see the back"

She had to chuckle when she read the carved words.

"Thank you, honey" she kissed him. "Unfortunately, I left your present at home..."

"That's fine, I guess that leaves me no other option than just give you your third later on tonight, then"

She smiled at him.

"A third present? Wow, that means I need to come up with something new for you now" she teased.

"Oh, don't worry. My first present will do it"

She giggled. He put the necklace on her and she touched the heart pendant, looking straight into his eyes. They kissed.

The door opened and broke them apart.

"Oh, sorry" Julianne apologized.

"That's OK" Rachel answered, keeping her arms around Ross.

"Your father's just arrived and he'd like to see you and Emma"

"Oh, right, thanks, Julianne"

"Pappi's here, mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie"

Emma stood up from her playing spot on the floor, tugging to her stuffed pony. Ross couldn't help but feel a tad upset by his daughter's excitement to be seeing her 'pappi', as she'd recently begun calling him.

"Now let's just leave the pony here" she took the toy from Emma and put it in a bag "you can play with it when we get home, sweetie"

Emma rushed to the door and Rachel opened it for her. Ross stood in the kitchen by himself.

-

"Oh, daddy, thanks for coming"

Rachel was hugging Dr. Green tight when Ross finally stepped out of the kitchen. Emma was delighted in her grandfather's arms, leaving him enough room to embrace his eldest daughter.

"Happy Valentine's day, sweet pea"

Rachel broke the hug, smiling at her father.

"You too, daddy"

Dr. Green noticed when Rachel's eyes left him to find Ross'. He turned around and noticed his presence.

"Oh. Goodnight" he said through clenched teeth, making Ross shift his weight uncomfortably.

"Goodnight, Dr. Green"

Rachel's father turned his head with dismay.

"So, who wants to see the presents I've brought!"

"I do, pappi!" Emma squealed.

Dr. Green playfully shook Emma, who giggled harder. Rachel looked around and found some children looking at them.

"Daddy, let's not do this here. Better yet, let's not do this now"

"Oh, no, it can't wait. Here" he handed Rachel a big black leather case. "Happy Valentine's day, sweetie" he hugged Rachel and planted a heartfelt kiss on her forehead. "You know you'll always be the one I'm most proud of" he spoke in a gentle tone. Ross simply watched from a good distance. Though he hated the man, he could never deny his undying love for Rachel. "Despite... you know, everything"

Ross' heart stung a bit at that last statement. Rachel was looking back at her father with a knowing look and Ross could swear it almost looked relieved. They all knew what that was about...!

"Thank you, daddy"

She hugged him for the longest time. When they broke, Dr. Green opened the leather case and exposed a rich white gold necklace strategically sparkled with diamonds. Rachel gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You like it?"

"Oh, daddy" she removed her hands, her eyes still fixated in the well designed jewel. "It's beautiful."

"Here, let me put it on you. Take that one off"

Rachel reached for the claps and then finally realized she was wearing Ross' necklace.

"Oh, no, daddy. It's not appropriate"

"Oh, nonsense! C'mon"

"No, Ross just gave this one to me"

Ross looked down when he noticed the look of disgust on his girlfriend's father's face as he analyzed the necklace he'd just given her.

"OK, fine"

"Pappi! And me?"

"Oh, you get something too. Come here, let me show you what you get."

Dr. Green left the area with Emma, but Rachel barely noticed. She was left holding the large case, just thinking. Her eyes finally found Ross, he had this defeated look on his face. Rachel hated it. When he looked back at her, she tugged to her heart pendant and smiled at him. He weakly smiled back.

She followed Dr. Green and Emma outside.

"A pony!"

Emma ran towards the little - very real - pony that had been settled on the street, next to a guy holding it by a chain. Rachel paused by the door, her mouth open ajar at the sight before her. Emma started literally jumping up and down in joy, while Dr. Green watched, satisfied.

"Do you like it, honey?"

"Yeah!"

"Daddy, what..?" Rachel didn't even know how to finish her sentence. Before she knew it, Leonard Green had already set Emma on the pony and the little girl had never looked more delighted.

"Isn't this great? Just like yours when you were young. Do you remember Skippers?"

"Hm, yeah"

"What are you gonna name it, Emma?" he asked his granddaughter.

"Hmmmmm.." she looked thoughtful. "Lobshte!"

Dr. Green watched her with a funny expression while Rachel smiled.

"Lobster?"

"Yeah!"

"Hm, question, dad: what are we gonna do to this thing?"

"Keep it at the same place where we kept yours, of course. That way you'll come by and visit me more often"

Rachel nodded, her mind filling up with Ross' reaction when he knew about all of this. She stood there and watched her child and her father. The way Dr. Green had bluntly started showing so much affection for Emma after the whole Paris thing sometimes made Rachel wonder. The expensive gifts, the time he demanded they spent together...

Maybe she was overreacting. And, for that matter, so was Ross. But she always had this thought on the back of her mind that he was doing this as a way to hit Ross, somehow.

She sighed heavily and turned around to re-enter the house. There he was, his dark puppy eyes gazing at the scene outside through the clear glass window. Their eyes met and he quickly turned to look inside, visibly taking a few kids with him and shutting the drapes.

-

End of 2nd part :) Reviews? Pretty please:) I'm thinking this might need a 4th part to give me enough room for a well developed story...! Maybe not, we'll see. Oh, and also, I have no idea how things work in orphans' home and stuff. So don't take it all too seriously, please.


	3. Part 3

**Valentines**  
by Tina

-

Ross was taking pictures of the children with his digital camera when Phoebe and Mike arrived.

"C'mon, Ethan, smile" Julianne advised the 5 years old, who opened a shy toothless grin. Ross smiled, Ben had gone through the same embarrassment thing after losing his front teeth.

"Hey you guys"

Ross turned around.

"Hey, Phoebs! Mike"

He hugged Phoebe.

"Wow, look how big you are!"

Phoebe rested both her hands on her 6 months pregnant lump.

"Yeah, way to flatter a pregnant lady, Ross" she shot him a look.

"I'm just-" he looked at Mike for some moral support. Phoebe's husband, however, just shook his head and Ross gave up on trying to justify his words. "Sorry!"

"Hey, Julianne!"

They hugged.

"Hi, Phoebe"

"What's with that pony outside, is it part of the show? Fancy!"

"No, not really" Julianne answered.

"Hm, It's Rachel's dad's present to Emma"

"Wow. She's two, why does she need a pony?"

"Beats me" Ross retrieved his camera as a way to change the subject. "OK, smile"

Phoebe and Mike smiled and Ross took a picture of them. A few seconds later, the front door opened and Emma came rushing inside with Judy, Jack, Monica, Chandler and the twins.

"Daddy!" she hugged Ross' legs and tried to catch her breath. "Did you see my pony?"

"Yeah, sweetie"

"'Pwetty', huh?"

Ross smiled weakly.

"Yeah, it is. Now give daddy a smile"

Emma smiled and Ross snapped a picture of her.

"Hi, son"

"Oh, hey, glad you could make it."

Ross greeted his parents, his sister and brother-in-law.

"Wow, they're growing up fast, aren't they?" Ross commented as he leaned closer to the stroller and looked at his nine months old nephew and niece, Jack and Erica.

"The really are" Monica smiled proudly.

"After Monica's whole growing program I'm just glad they don't have grass growing out of their heads! It's food, food, food, sun, water...!" Chandler commented, receiving a hard look from his wife. He looked scared. "Although, that might've been cute!"

Ross took a picture of the twins. Rachel and Dr. Green re-entered the house. Rachel approached Ross and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you taking some pictures?"

"Attempting. The kids won't stand still"

Rachel smiled at him.

"Take some of Emma"

"OK, sure"

He took the camera again and turned to Emma, who was already smiling at him. Ross smiled back, it was too much of an adorable smile for him to resist. After taking a couple of pictures, he noticed new lenses pointed at his child. He looked up and noticed Dr. Green had too taken out a camera and started photographing Emma.

"How many mega pixels there, Geller?"

"Five"

"Hah, nine here"

Ross sighed, defeated. He looked at Rachel.

"OK, fine, I give up. Excuse me"

Ross left and Rachel looked after him.

"Daddy?" Emma cried softly after Ross.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Here, give Pappi a smile"

Emma gave Dr. Green a weak smile.

Rachel looked after Ross again and noticed he was taking pictures of the other kids.

-

After the little presentation was over - just a thirty minutes long show with the kids dancing, singing and saying a few lines they had memorized from poem books - some stuck around for different reasons.

Phoebe and Mike had to leave due her morning sickness, which usually came in the evening. No big Valentine's Day plans going on for them. A few possible candidates for adopting some of the kids had shown up and were talking to them and Julianne, Rachel and other volunteers. The whole day had worn out Emma, who ended up seeking for comfort in her father's arms. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Monica and Chandler had decided to stay around for a few more minutes before taking off to their romantic little dinner together.

Monica was just giving her mother the last few instructions on how to take care of the twins for the night when Ross finally opened up with Chandler.

"Wow, the man really is tough, huh?"

"Tell me about it..!"

Ross played with Emma's silky hair, still looking uneasy and secluded. Chandler just watched, knowing he somehow had to figure out just what to say to get Ross to crack up. It was clear he needed to get it all out, but Chandler had never been great at that...! Oh, damn Monica's obsession with the twins!

"Hm, so what's going on? He's been ever worse after the whole Paris thing?"

"Yeah, I mean..." Ross sighed, taking his time to gather his thoughts. "He was never really attached to Emma and all, even though he's always cared a great deal about Rachel, I'm never gonna deny that. But... Since that whole thing... I don't know Chandler, maybe I'm overreacting, but sometimes, now, it's like he wants to prove me I can't give them everything they deserve or something. He wants to show me I'm not the guy for them." He briefly paused. "Thing is... I know they deserve a lot of things. I wish I could give Rachel all that luxury I just know she likes and all. And it's not like hey, I really can't give her that, I just... it's not me, you know?"

"I know..." Chandler replied, understanding perfectly what Ross said. Chandler himself had turned his back to all the luxury his family could have provided him.

"But I just... I keep thinking if that's what Rachel wants. Maybe she does wants to marry a wealthy guy who'll be able to give her anything she wants, but..."

"Hey, Ross, c'mon. It's Rachel we're talking about. Sure, she likes that stuff and all, but she gave up all of that when she ran to the city. Has she ever went back home because she missed it? No. Don't you think she's always thought she had made a wise decision staying here, realizing the real value of things?"

"I- I guess.."

"And now she's given up Paris for you. Do you have any idea what that means? Man, that was the biggest prove of her love she could ever give you, so please enjoy it."

"Yeah, I... I guess you're right"

"Really?" Chandler asked, deadpan. Ross shot him a look.

"I guess I'm just nervous..." Ross looked down at Emma again, admiring the beautiful mini person he and Rachel had made together. "I uh.. I'm going to propose tonight" he whispered.

"Wow, really?" Chandler asked, a bit too loud.

Emma stirred.

"What?"

"Nothing, baby, go back to sleep."

Ross kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. Emma watched her father for a few peaceful minutes, breathing in and out, her eyelids falling slowly.

"Wow, you're really gonna propose to her?" Chandler managed to ask quietly this time.

Ross smiled weakly, going through all the thoughts in his head.

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"That's so great"

"I know, I just... I feel like it's the perfect moment, you know?"

"Finally"

Ross shot him an annoyed look.

"So you have anything prepared?"

"Not really... I mean, when we were first dating I had this whole thing in my head, but... First, she knows about it all, so it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. And second... Well, I don't know. I just feel like we're in this phase when sincerity is better than games, you know? We don't need that anymore. Although... I was thinking maybe it would be nice to do it at Central Perk."

"Well, good luck with that. I know I was scared when I proposed...! But then again, hey, it's you!"

Ross chuckled at the joke. He would have to get used to it, soon they were bound to be back again.

"Propose? You're gonna propose?"

Monica's high squeaky voice made Emma stir again.

"Whhaaaat?" she whined.

"I'm sorry, baby, shhh" Ross rocked her gently.

"You're gonna ask Rachel to marry you?" Monica quizzed his brother.

"Yeah and I would rather if she heard that from me, you know?"

Monica looked back and noticed Rachel was still engrossed in a conversation with some unknown people, completely oblivious to them.

"Oh, this is so great! Finally!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry"

"Are you nervous?"

"As the best friend you tell me. Should I?"

"I really don't think so" Monica smiled at her brother.

Ross looked at Rachel's direction. This whole chat with Chandler and Monica had sure lightened up his spirits. He was confident now. They loved each other, he knew that for sure. Rachel was an amazing human being with a huge heart. She knew what the right priorities in life were and that gave her the right position for a good judgment on the answer she'd give him. Dr. Green... Ross was so satisfied right now he was even willing to talk to the man and try and work things out. Despite how scary he could be.

"OK, Chandler and I gotta take off now, Ross, we got reservations"

"Oh, alright, thanks for coming"

They all said their goodbyes and soon Monica and Chandler were heading out with Judy and Jack Geller. Ross remained on his seat, admiring his baby girl and savoring the sweet hope inside of him.

-

"Hey"

Ross looked up and saw Rachel approaching.

"Hey to you too"

She smiled and took a seat right next to him.

"It's all clear here, we can head back home and start our own private little show"

Ross smiled at her.

"I hope I have good seats"

"Hm, the best"

She kissed his cheek.

"You okay there?" she asked him, worried.

He nodded, smiling weakly, yet truthfully.

"Yeah"

Rachel smiled back, visibly relieved.

"I just hope he doesn't buy her a boat when the pony gets sick" she commented.

Ross chuckled.

"Right."

"You know what she named it?" Ross shook his head. "Lobster"

Ross smiled at Rachel.

"A pony named Lobster" he chuckled. "Interesting"

Rachel looked at him for a while. She couldn't be gladder he wasn't upset about the whole thing, anymore. Sure she knew his ego had been carelessly broken that evening, but just knowing he let it go and didn't make such a fuss about it showed her how much he had grown. That was one of the many reasons he daily gave her for being so extremely glad she stayed.

"I love you" she whispered softly.

He smiled and they kissed tenderly.

"I love you too"

They savored the moment for a couple more minutes, kissing, smiling, watching Emma as she slept. Just being in love.

"Wow, it's getting late. We better take off" Rachel said after glancing at her watch.

"Sure. Do you need me to carry anything into the car?"

"Emma would be a good start"

He smiled. They stood up and went outside, Rachel saying her goodbyes on her way there. Ross reached the vehicle he'd recently bought for his new family and set Emma on the backseat, in her baby chair. He stared in amazement how big she was getting for it.

"Ross?" Rachel cried for help by the stairs, holding four big plastic bags.

"Here"

He ran up to her and got everything she was holding.

"Hm, little problem, though"

"What?" he asked opening the trunk.

"I can't find the, hm, first present you gave me...?"

"What?" he asked softly. Finally realizing what it was, he raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Sweet pea" Dr. Green approached. "this was a lovely evening. You're doing a wonderful job here, I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you, daddy. And, well, thanks for all the gifts..."

"It's the least I can give you both" he said as he briefly looked at Ross, to make a point.

"Wooo, look at that! Hot stuff!"

They all turned around to see what was going on. As it turns out, the youngest girl, Alex, just about three years old, was using the black nighty Ross had bought for Rachel. The other kids, obviously the ones who got the little girl in such position, were around her, whistling and shouting compliments. Alex giggled, enjoying being the center of attentions. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle.

"You guys! Where did you get that?" Julianne scolded.

"It was in a bag on the kitchen floor" one of the kids answered.

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, it's not yours, is it?"

The kids looked at one another, embarrassed.

"No..."

"That's okay, you guys." Rachel approached. "It's mine, actually"

"Woo, hot stuff!" one of the guys shouted, receiving a funny look from Rachel and Julianne. "Sorry..!"

Ross chuckled, but just until he noticed the deadly look Dr. Green was giving him.

"OK, Alex, go take that off and give it to Aunt Rachel"

"Ok...!"

The kids all went inside and Rachel returned to where her father and her boyfriend were standing.

"Kids!" she noticed Dr. Green's sharp eyes turning to her. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just remembering the good old times when I still could believe Emma had simply blossomed in your backyard."

Rachel sighed.

"C'mon, daddy, stop it. Listen, we're taking off now, thank you so much for coming, again. It meant a lot to Emma"

They hugged.

"That's fine"

They broke.

"Dr. Green" Ross offered his hand. "good night. Nice having you around." he said it without the faintest hint of sarcasm in his voice, fighting all his instinct to do so.

Dr. Green stared at his hand and then looked up at him.

"Goodnight"

Ross and Rachel exchanged looks and he dropped his gesture.

"Rachel" Julianne walked up to them. "Here" she handed her the Victoria's Secret bag. "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, this was great, we should do something like this again some other time. I promised Johnny we'd have another one with songs the boys would get to pick"

Julianne smiled.

"That's a good idea. Thanks for all the help"

"Always glad"

They hugged and the all said goodbyes. Julianne walked into the house.

"Well, the pony's been taken to that place, Rachel, you know where it is. In any case, drop by whenever you go around, I'll be happy to escort you"

"OK"

"Well, goodnight then."

Leonard Green turned around to leave, but before he could take a step away, Ross got his attention.

"Hm, Dr. Green" He stopped, visibly annoyed, but didn't look back just yet. "Could I please exchange a few words with you, Sir?"

Dr. Green turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"Just wanna have a little chat before you go, that's all"

Rachel looked at Ross, confused.

"Here" he gave her the key to the car. "You can go now, take Emma, she's tired. This probably won't take long, but just in case... Leave everything in the car, I'll pick it up when I get there. Well" he chuckled, attempting to lighten up the atmosphere "except for Emma, of course"

Rachel looked at Ross and then at her father.

"OK. Goodnight" she kissed Ross' cheek and entered the car. "That means I'm cutting the ride short in about 30 minutes 'cause I'm driving, anyway"

Ross shot her a look. Rachel smiled weakly and drove away.

"What is it that you want, Wethead, I don't have all night" Dr. Green bickered.

"Good, we're back to Wethead" Ross commented quietly. "Hm, OK... I'm sensing there's something going on here. Do you- do you not like me, Sir?"

"Oh, no wonder you've got a PhD!"

Ross sighed heavily.

"OK, look, I'm not asking you to like me, at all. In fact, I think I understand why you don't like me, right now I can't even imagine Emma all grown up dating boys and..." he trailed off. "I just want you to know that I love Rachel and I just want good things for her. I wanna take care of her and of our daughter and make sure that nothing bad ever happens to them."

"Well, in that case you might aswell want to step away from them"

"What?"

"I guess you really don't understand why I don't like you, Ross." Ross looked at him with a confused expression. "Do you think I'm just supposed to forget about everything you've done to my child? Knocking her up and not marrying her?" he paused. "Cheating on her?"

Ross' face fell completely.

"You know about the... Hm, you know?"

"Yes, I know! And do you really wanna know why that really hit both Rachel and consequently me? The fact that you were the only man she's ever loved, Geller. For reasons unknown by me, but still. And you know what else? I was actually beginning to accept you. Not because I liked you, I never did and there's no use in kidding ourselves here, you're not good enough for her! You can't give her or my grandchild everything they deserve. But she liked you, what was I to do?"

Ross hung his head.

"Dr. Green, look. I... I couldn't be more sorry for what happened. There hasn't been a day since that happened that I haven't regret everything." Dr. Green rolled his eyes, annoying Ross even more. "But I do love Rachel. I've always had and I always will. And she loves me too. Nothing like that will ever happen again, I-"

"Oh, spare me, will you? If you loved her enough, you would let her go. She threw away the best thing that ever happened to her because of you! Do you have any idea how Paris would be great for her?"

First thing that popped into Ross' head was the way Dr. Green referred to Paris. 'Best thing that ever happened to Rachel?'. Rachel's life was surely much bigger than that. There was Emma and the love she felt for her friends and... him. He liked to believe he was more important to her than her job. It's what she had proved him, wasn't it?

"I guess that was for her to decide, Sir, don't you think?"

"Rachel's always been a softy and you took advantage of that"

Ross stared at Dr. Green and looked down. Did he deserve to be more important than her career?

"How long will it be this time untill you break her heart again?" Guilt started builting up inside of Ross. "Yeah, thought so. Goodnight, Geller"

Dr. Green turned around and left towards his car. Ross stood alone on the street for the longest time, not being able to hold his insecurities any longer.

He was scum.

Rachel deserved better.

-

Rachel was finishing tucking Emma in. She brushed some locks of hair from her angelical face and smiled. The whole day had been a dream - well, with a few exceptions...- and she was ready to give it just the perfect ending. She leaned closer and kissed Emma's forehead protectively, bringing the blankets further up.

"Good night, my angel. Mommy loves you." she whispered.

She took a shower and changed into the black nighty. It pleased her that Ross had such good taste for this. It wasn't vulgar, neither too revealing nor extravagant. It was kind of plain, made of silk and delicate lace. The cut on front was sexy in a more subtle way and there were slits up the bottom sides.

Her hair was half up, her long bangs cascading down, framing her delicate face. She put some make up on, just enough to match the whole outfit.

As Chandler would say, perfection.

That night they wouldn't have to rush anything. They could lose themselves into the moment and enjoy every second of it, unlike that morning. It seemed like it had been a while since they had last been able to do so. Heat was beginning to built up inside of her. She took the glowing dices from the bag and smiled.

She glanced one last time at her reflection and finally looked at her watch. What was taking him so long?

She longed for the day her father and Ross would get along. Maybe it was a lost case... But maybe things could be picked up from where they were left off when they were first going out. So maybe Dr. Green hadn't loved Ross like she wished he had, like he had so willingly accepted Barry, for instance. But Rachel knew he respected him. And was just beginning to get used to the idea when... well, when it all happened.

Rachel shook her head. If she and Ross had been able to work past that, than so would Dr. Green. Probably wouldn't take long until he realized what a great guy Ross was. Ross just got really nervous in situations like that, interacting with the father of the woman he was sleeping with.

Ah, things would work out, one way or another. Hey, maybe they already were. She prayed their conversation that night had gone well. After all... sooner or later she expected Ross to officially become a member of the Green family, as she too would become a member of the Geller's.

She was busy throwing rose petals on the bed when she heard the main door open. She waited form him to enter their bedroom, pouring wine into two glasses.

It took him a couple of minutes to open the door. When he did, she smiled at him. His eyes wandered around the scenery. First, her. So beautiful, so perfect. She took his breath away. Her smile was sweet, yet a bit mischievous. The room. It was dimly lit, filled with candles and rose petals on the bed.

"Hey..." she approached him. "What took you so long?"

She kissed him, but when felt no action from his part, broke it.

"What's the matter?" He looked away. "The conversation with my dad didn't go too well?"

He simply shook his head, still not looking back at her.

Rachel sighed, but draped her arms around him again.

"Forget about that now, sweetie... Let's just celebrate Valentine's Day."

He made her let go of him, walking up to the bed and sitting at the edge of it, staring at the floor.

"Sorry, I just..." he trailed off.

She watched him for a while, feeling awful. She approached and knelt down in front of him. Funny, he thought, he should be the one doing the kneeling that evening, not her. But now... now he wasn't sure, anymore.

"Honey, the man's not worth this. I love you, ok? You know that. That's what matters. Let it go, please."

He finally looked up at her.

"It's not him I'm this upset about"

"Then what is it?" she confusedly asked.

"Me"

"What?"

Ross stood up abruptly.

"Why did you throw everything away because of me, Rachel?"

Rachel stood up slowly, trying to process his question.

"What?"

"I'm not worth it, you know I'm just gonna break your heart again!"

Rachel watched him, dumbfounded.

"Wha-What are you saying Ross?"

"I'm just saying you deserve so much more than me, and-"

She raised her eyebrows and cut him.

"Wait-wait, is this what this is about? My father told you this, didn't he?"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"How could you ever even say that, Ross? Do you realize you're the only man in my life who's ever..." she trailed off. "I can't even begin to list. I can't even begin to compare what we have with any other relationship I've ever had! Think about everything we're gone through together, Ross"

"That's exactly what makes me think this, Rachel! We've always screwed up and hurt each other and-"

"We haven't in the last nine months, have we?"

"-and I've cheated on you"

Rachel closed her eyes softly.

"It is not like that, Ross. And we've worked past it, there's no use in bringing any of that up now. I'm here because I want to, OK? You're not forcing me to stay, no one is. I do have a mind of my own, I make my own decisions. The decision to stay was mine, get that! I didn't stay because of you. I stayed because of me."

"I can't give you everything you deserve.."

"You can and you do, OK? You love me, you respect me, you make me laugh, you've given me an amazing daughter who looks up to you with such admiration..."

"Well, I can't give her everything she-"

"Is that what you think of us, Ross? That we're gonna love the one who gives us all the presents the most?"

He was silent for a while.

"No, but-"

"There are no buts, Ross. Emma is a happy child whether she has a pony or not. And I don't need a stupid fancy jewel, because this" she opened her heart pendant, displaying the pictures inside. "This is the only thing that makes me truly happy"

He looked at her for a while.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help but feel like I'm gonna let you down, sooner or later"

"You won't, Ross... And even if you do, for some reason, I'm going to forgive you." she approached him again. "We've been through so much, we've grown up... We're not the Ross and Rachel we used to be. Remember what you said when I stayed? We're done being stupid. We're not gonna screw up."

He smiled weakly at the memory.

"Don't you ever get scared that this might end someday?"

"I'm terrified. But if it happens, it won't be because of us, Ross." she looked at him for a while, trying to find a way to say he next words without compromising his future plans to propose... If he ever had one, that is. "Here, I... I'm willing to promise you right now that I will never ever give us up without a good fight. Hm, a fight for us, not between us"

He chuckled, amazed by all the faith she was showing towards their relationship.

"Right"

"I'll never let the small things bother me anymore or the past come between us"

Ross put his hand in his pocket, rubbing the velvet box.

"In that case, I promise I won't be so impulsive anymore. We'll talk things through and I'll never again storm off after we have a fight."

"Better say we're not gonna fight again" she said smiling, taking his hand.

"Who are you kidding?"

She laughed.

"Right"

"Care to make this a bit more interesting?"

She smiled, interested.

"How?"

He pulled out the ring from his pocket. She opened her mouth softly when she realized what was coming.

"Oh my God.." she whispered.

"I wish I had prepared something special, but... this just feels like the right moment." she covered her mouth with one hand as he got down on one knee and took her other. "Rachel... I've never... ever felt what I feel for you with any other woman. You used to be girl I could only dream of when I was a boy and I still catch myself awestruck at the realization that we're together. Again. I know we've made mistakes over the few years, but I... I've never loved you as much as I do now. You've given me Emma and a reason to breath again when you got off that plane. I know some people think it's weird when they see us together because we're so different, but this... us... we make so much sense, to me. Rachel, I love you so much. I could spend the next few hours just babbling here and you would never truly understand how much. Marry me..."

Rachel brushed her tears away and nodded. She was in a state of shock, words failing to occur at the time. The moment was surreal. Many times had she longed for this to happen, picturing it in the most romantic settings. None of them seemed to compare to that, somehow. It was just so them... It was honest, sincere. It was heart felt. It was their history and matched well with them. No prince charming sweeping off her feet. It was geeky Ross and their ups and downs... Her geeky Ross. Her future husband Mr. Ross Geeky Geller.

He slid the ring on her finger and she chuckled. She pulled him up and they kissed.

"You'll never ever understand just how much I love you either"

"So I guess we'll just be two married people completely oblivious to their love"

"Something like that" she said with a smile.

She looked at her ring.

"You like it?"

"It's perfect"

"You're not gonna exchange it, are you?"

She chuckled.

"No... You're getting good at this"

"Does that mean you like this?" he hugged her and played with her nighty to make a point.

"No. But the kids ripped off the tag, so I couldn't exchange it anymore"

He broke the hug to look at her. She smiled.

"I'm kidding, silly"

They kissed again.

"Did you find the dice?"

"Yes. I'm bit intrigued though. Tell me something"

"What?"

"They've got there interrogation points here, I was just wondering what that would be."

"Hm, I guess that's up to our imagination"

"Oh yeah?" she smiled at him and he nodded. "Are you feeling particularly creative today, Dr Geller?"

"Very much so"

"Hm, good, 'cause you get to go first"

She threw the dice at him.

"Gladly"

**THE END**

-

Yay :) Yeah, that's it. Finished in time. Deadline is February 10th ;) Hope you guys have liked it. I kinda did ;) Drop me a review now, will ya? Pleeease :)


End file.
